No me lo puedo explicar
by billyclint
Summary: ¿Es seguro hacerlo? Claro que no, pues solo soy un simple mortal que volvió de sus cenizas. Veo en tu mirada y se nota que no tienes esperanza, pero no temas, pues no hay miedo sin esperanza, ni esperanza sin miedo, y es preciso decir que yo estoy aquí a tu entera y total disposición. Yo seré quien te proteja mientras no me puedas ver.


**Podría decirse que esto es nuevo, si y no, es la versión alternativa de un trabajo que no hace mucho decidir, pero es por mucho un trabajo más corto que el anterior. Emparejamientos, pues si va a haber, pero eso es un secreto que solo yo sé.**

**Lo he vuelto a cargar... sinceramente odio los traductores automáticos, por eso me pareció extraño encontrar incongruencias en gramática y ortografía. **

**Capítulo 1**

**_No me lo puedo explicar_**

**Capítulo 1**

**_No me lo puedo explicar_**

Academia Kuoh.

Según Yasaka, esa era una gran academia de prestigio, una que estaba completamente a la altura de su reputación.

_¿Reputación?_ _¿A caso ella estaba hablando en serio? _

Sinceramente a veces no pudo entender la lógica de esa mujer al tratar de relacionar ambas partes, ya que todavía no llegaba a la mitad del periodo escolar y ya había sido amenazado con repetir nuevamente todo el maldito curso; al menos tanto el director, un tipo raro de cabello verde y ella, le habían dicho que tendría que elevar sus notas como para demostrar que estaban rotundamente equivocados al decir que necesitaba recusar nuevamente.

A palabras de Yasaka, una mujer dulce, bella, inflexible y que por extraño que parezca, tenía una cola y orejas esponjosas, debía aprender a socializar.

_Nuevamente. _

Aunque, sinceramente no odiaba el maldito sitio, aun cuando tuvo la obligación de asistir diariamente a pesar de sus actividades nocturnas; más bien, el tedio de tener que soportar al día siguiente el parloteo incesante de los demás estudiantes que se quejaban de su falta de respeto hacia la bella _Nikaido sensei _al caminar directamente hacia su silla y dejarse caer sobre ella, sin siquiera disculparse por su impuntualidad, era el maldito problema.

Si, aquí la gente era el maldito y estúpido problema.

Pero _¿Ellos que saben?_ No era culpa suya, ya que trabajar hasta desfallecer era algo que estaba completamente obligado a hacer para sentirse completamente _vivo_.

_Además, las recientes visitas nocturnas a la biblioteca le habían dejado completamente exhausto_.

Minato estaba en completa discordia con la parte en la cual debía aprender a socializar y en la cual su principal benefactora había hecho énfasis. El no necesitaba ir al colegio, inclusive cuando ni siquiera mostró real aversión a las clases. Pero todo en este mundo le resultaba monótono, ciertamente era ver a través de un fractal de luces y sombras, donde solo se deslumbraban colores blancos y negros los cuales formaban siluetas grises y patidifusas.

Tal vez si estaba muerto, y aquel cuento absurdo de las realidades alternativas en mundos distintos y paralelos era una completa estupidez, una simple ilusión; quizás esta era la forma real del estómago de la parca.

Un método eficaz de tormento eterno.

Y ahí estaba él, con el célebre cabello rubio, una mirada fría y ojos azules. Una mala opción, sobre todo cuando tratas de ser sigiloso para infiltrarte exitosamente en la guarida del enemigo. Mas, todo era de un color desdibujado y difícil de entender al entrar directamente en contacto con el habitad natural de aquello que Yasaka le dijo tuviera cuidado; y por supuesto que no era el mismo tono de batalla rojizo que con el tiempo tiende a descomponerse en marrón oscuro.

Era otra cosa.

Minato Namikaze estaba parcialmente confundido, con sinceridad no pudo comprender realmente el dilema en el cual se había metido a voluntad, quizás era de sabios saber diferenciar la soledad llena de voluntad sobre aquello que enuncia su evidente falta de compañía, pero por ahora era la habitual hora de entrada en la academia y como siempre al llegar a cualquier lugar, todos los murmureos que acompañaron a la audiencia siempre bulliciosa se apagaron por simple acto reflejo.

Bueno realmente no lo hicieron tan de repente, ni cesaron por completo, si no que todas aquellas voces y seseos bajos se unieron en consonancia y tuvieron un mismo remitente.

_"Minato Namikaze"_

Sonrió para sí mismo, _¿Qué es lo que estaban diciendo?_ _¡Ah!,_ por supuesto que lo mismo de siempre.

_"Es Minato senpai ¿Que hace el aquí?"_

Sin duda alguna tener cabello rubio y ojos azules no era una buena opción de camuflaje.

_"No lo sé, pero no lo mires directamente a los ojos o se enfadara"_

_"Podría golpearte... y puede hacerlo sin esfuerzo"_

Él no lo haría, _probablemente_. Y si aquella chica no fuese un juez tan duro, podría añadir lo linda que es, pero no era así.

-Qué lugar tan miserable-

Él dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo, siempre teniendo la precaución de fijar la mirada al suelo cuando caminaba por los pasillos, como simple acto reflejo, ya que el no hacerlo trajo consigo algunas particularidades respecto a los patrones de conducta exhibidos en sus compañeros de colegio. Para Minato, era realmente simple de enunciar cuando observo su reflejo en un par de ojos llenos de incertidumbre: era temor, desconfianza y un sinfín de palabras que se congregan en un cúmulo de ideas que cruzan la mente en una fracción de segundo, sobre todo cuando tu cabello es rubio y tienes dibujado en el rostro una expresión que a menudo te hace ver como una persona malhumorada.

Era… ciertamente peligroso mirarlos directamente a los ojos, en eso no hubo la menor duda, por lo que fue prudente guardar las distancias. Cosas diametralmente distintas al pasado cada vez más distante.

Pero… faltaba poco, quizás solo un año, un mes o posiblemente y con algo de suerte, una semana… realmente puede ser cualquier cosa, pronto él se escaparía de la prisión del estómago de la parca y pronto todo habrá terminado. Ya no tendría que lidiar con nadie más.

Minato respiró hondo y se detuvo frente al aula de la clase, abriéndola discretamente.

Generalmente todo habría sido tan fácil de sobrellevar en sus días como shinobi de Konoha debido a la experiencia y la constante psicosis al haber enterrado completamente la nariz en el barro del sanguinario campo de batalla, donde peleó férreamente contra Iwagakure por cada metro de tierra. Pero ahora era imposible aislarse en la invisibilidad, ya que las miradas se estaban clavando en su pecho, ya que como siempre Nikaido Yuri, hizo bastante mal en evidenciar a los demás su presencia.

-Me alegra verte Minato kun, pensaba seriamente que nuestra charla en privado finalmente había rendido sus frutos-

Yuri Nikaido frunció el ceño al denotar la mueca de desinterés de Minato, ya que para ella era razonable creer que a él no le importaba nada en absoluto, puesto que aparentemente estaba demasiado ensimismado en otro asunto de mucha mayor importancia que el colegio. Y simplemente no podría quejarse, ya que su rendimiento académico no era del todo malo, a pesar de que sus pésimas calificaciones dictaron una realidad distinta. Pero nada parecía motivarlo, y aunque los demás profesores le habían dicho en repetidas ocasiones que era completamente inútil hacerlo cambiar de opinión respecto a su raquítico rendimiento, aún con el potencial latente, a ella no le gustaba esa actitud, así que, sin saberlo realmente de antemano, Minato Namikaze de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en su pequeña y secreta obsesión.

-A mi igual me había parecido lo mismo _Yuri _sensei, pero nuevamente surgió algo mucho más importante. Asuntos familiares-

Eso era mentira.

Ella gruño internamente, ya que al final de cuentas no importaba si él se decidió en asistir o no, ella lo encubriría puesto que se sentía misteriosamente débil ante sus penetrantes y expresivos ojos azules. Quizás era debido a la estigmatización injustificada debido a su apariencia, o las prominentes ojeras debajo de esos ojos, no estaba segura. El hecho es que nadie debería tener esos ojos tan llenos de silenciosas preocupaciones.

Ella suspiró, y opto por reanudar la clase.

…

Respecto a la cafetería y generalmente los demás lugares… bueno, en todos lados fue lo mismo. Había causado exactamente el mismo revuelo de siempre.

Para Minato, esta era como una de esas misiones súper complicadas de llevar a cabo, la clase de misión que hace desvanecer todos esos temas tan triviales en la mera insignificancia, ¿Salvar al mundo tal y como se le conoce significa poca cosa? Tal vez, no lo podía negar. Era de esas encomiendas heroicas a las que un personaje tan ilustre como él estaba rotundamente acostumbrado a llevar a cabo, la típica misión que solo un Jounin élite que se convirtió en Hokage a muy corta edad es capaz de realizar con éxito inmediato.

_"Escuche un rumor acerca de él, y dicen que recientemente lo vieron siendo esposado por la policía"_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"¡Que miedo!"_

Eso era absolutamente cierto, no podía negarlo, pero era porque el enemigo estaba al acecho y tenía que investigar un poco, el adversario tenebroso y misterioso estaba jugando entre los arbustos, como un gato escudriñando entre los matorrales, aunque los detalles eran cosa que podría pensar para después.

_"Deberían echarlo de inmediato"_

Minato suspiro.

_¿Podría ser peor?_ En efecto, sí. O eso fue lo que menciono Yasaka antes de buscar un poco de ropa, un registro de identidad falso y un poco de dinero; había acontecido casi media año desde que se había _"enrolado" _en una misión que tiene que ver con ángeles y demonios y proteger del peligro invisible a todos esos niños normales.

-Hace un buen día ¿Verdad? -Minato volvió la vista rápidamente hacia un costado para observar el raro acontecimiento del día de hoy. Una pequeña y linda niña con el cabello blanco que lo miraba atentamente a los ojos desde su asiento le estaba hablando.

Aunque no es como si no la hubiese visto nunca como para simplemente llamarla "_niña_", su mirada se encontró con un par de enormes ojos color miel, unos ojos extraños en medio de un rostro pálido, Minato conoció ese rostro tan frágil a pesar de no haberlo visto tan de cerca para juzgarlo, tocarlo y memorizarlo.

Su nombre, Toujou Koneko.

-A mí me parece igual que los demás, no sé qué tiene de bueno- Minato respondió casualmente, pretendiendo no denotar el mismo grado de asombro que los demás. La mayoría de los estudiantes sí que lo estaban, como si aquella bizarra escena fuese fruto de sus más locos delirios.

Ella acerco su silla más cerca de Minato.

-Eso lo dices porque siempre tratas de ahuyentar a la gente a tu alrededor con esa mirada tan seria y ese color de cabello tan distintivo, seguramente por eso te la pasas observando y atemorizando a las demás personas, porque en realidad eres incapaz de acercarte a ellos-

\- ¿Y cómo estas tan segura de eso? - Le pregunto Minato disimuladamente de reojo.

-Lo sé porque me parece algo curioso verte a ti poner siempre esa cara tan melancólica. A veces pienso que lo disfrutas, o solo lo haces para no demostrar que eres más débil de lo que piensan, sin duda alguna es un buen muro, una barrera invisible... pero pude verla. Si lo piensas de ese modo, eres igual a ella- Koneko hizo hincapié cuando Rias a lo lejos, entro al gran comedor al lado de Akeno Himejima y toda su nobleza.

Minato la observo con disimulo.

-Me refiero a la manera en la que Rías buchou actúa últimamente como si no hubiese nadie más a su alrededor, igual a ti- Ella hizo un mohín cuando la mirada de Minato se detuvo contemplando el cabello rojo de Rias -¿A caso te gusta lo que ves? Eres un poco masoquista, sabes que ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú-

Minato abrió la boca para decir algo... pero después desistió.

_¿A caso esta pequeña chica se estaba burlando de él?_

Francamente, en el tiempo que llevaba aquí, en aquella frívola y trivial realidad, jamás había visto hablar tanto a esa pequeña joven que por lo general ocupaba pocas palabras para comunicarse. Eso lo tomo con la guardia baja; el informe general de Yasaka citaba a Koneko como una mujer que por lo normal ignoraba la compañía de las personas a su alrededor.

_Sin duda aquel informe estaba un poco desactualizado._

Minato sonrió de vuelta después de tanto tiempo, enarco sus labios y ella se quedó mirando fijamente.

-Para los hombres siempre es bueno aquello, porque las mujeres nunca dan tanto como cuando dan un poco de esperanza-

\- ¿Y eso te causa gracia? Eres raro-

-No, en absoluto- Minato desvió nuevamente la vista hacia Rías, que recién había tomado su lugar habitual, junto a Akeno y toda su nobleza.

Y en realidad no pudo objetar nada en contra de todos esos chicos que la estaban devorando con la vista, mirarla fijamente en retrospectiva o en tiempo presente era prácticamente lo mismo, porque era francamente bella, tan preciosa que todos pensaron que ella era irreal, una ilusión, un fruto cruel de la imaginación que vaga salvajemente en el subconsciente masculino.

Su opinión, por supuesto que estaba bien fundamentada.

-Por cierto- Ella señalo hacia la mesa llena de latas de alimentos en conserva, mientras Minato se revolvió un poco en su asiento - ¿Qué es eso? -

-Son mis alimentos-

-Eso no se ve nada apetitoso- Ella hizo un mohín -¿Realmente te lo piensas comer?-

-Por supuesto, si no lo hago creo voy a morir de hambre- Él le respondió mientras la observo nuevamente de reojo, sólo para retirar de inmediato la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que aún ella seguía con los ojos fijos en él.

-A veces morir es mejor que comer algo que no es delicioso-

Minato se carcajeo débilmente por la pequeña broma mental, ella ladeo su cabeza sin comprender que es lo que le había causado tanta gracia.

-Si, justamente _debiera estar muerto_... pero estoy aquí, atrapado en este maldito mundo-

-¿Has dicho algo?-

-Solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo- Añadió rápidamente – Pero en fin… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -

-No en realidad, solo me pareció bastante cómodo y silencioso este lugar, justamente al lado de ti. Cuando te apareces por la escuela, por lo general me resulta mucho más tranquila y acogedora. Te haces respetar bastante bien-

Minato realmente no tenía mucha experiencia en esa clase de academia, por lo que todo resulto demasiado confuso de entender. En serio..._ ¿ella estaba bien de la cabeza?_ Porque no lo parecía. _¿Que acaso nadie le advirtió a ella que estar sentada al lado de un tipo que era demasiado propenso al desastre era una mala idea?_

Para Minato, todo estaba atribuido a una razón universal, el único fundamento que había suscrito era sentirse mentalmente como una quinta rueda. Ella era sumamente popular, y él, estaba situado en el extremo opuesto. Era un odiado, sucio, vil y mal hablado hombre que se tiñe el cabello para atemorizar a las personas.

Nada de eso tenía mucho sentido. Para empezar, él no se tiñó el cabello y para nada fue un delincuente, pero aun así ella debería ser prudente y alejarse rápidamente de ella... por lo menos antes de que _alguno de los dos saliera lastimado_.

Pero ella no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Lo dedujo cuando puso su almuerzo sobre la mesa.

-Ya veo-

Minato estaba un poco, perplejo. La pequeña mascota del colegio estaba actuando sumamente extraño el día de hoy. Tenía que escribirlo en su bitácora.

_¿Estaría enferma?_

-Comételo- Ella le indico mientras Minato se quedó viendo lo que acababa de ocurrir, primero al almuerzo en la mesa que, por supuesto tenía buena pinta, y un tanto después a ella.

Pero bien podría estar envenenado. Quizás Rias la envió entre las líneas enemigas para deshacerse de él... eso podría tener sentido.

Por supuesto que ella también lo odiaba. Pero el por qué, es también una historia para otra ocasión.

-Sabe bien, créelo. Lo traje especialmente para ti-

_¿Para él? ¿Lo dijo en serio?_ Minato la miro desconcertado.

Ella le miro con aquella mirada picara... inusualmente felina.

Minato pudo sentir de inmediato el peso de las miradas a su espalda. Era la ira y el desdén, pero podría vivir con ello, con las causas y las consecuencias. Rompió los palillos no sin antes volverla a mirar de reojo y percatarse de la genuina y casi imperceptible sonrisa que le estaba brindando.

Torció el gesto, tratando de averiguar el motivo oculto tras sus acciones.

Era sumamente raro. Seguramente aquello que dijo era la verdad, aunque significo que sus habilidades para tratar de pasar desapercibido estaban debilitándose, o de lo contrario ella ni siquiera tuvo que haberse percatado de su existencia y su verdadero propósito oculto, como ignoraban casi todos los demás.

-Gracias - Contesto mientras ingirió un bocado, Minato sonrió tímidamente de vuelta -En verdad es delicioso-

-Sumamente nostálgico ¿verdad que sí? Apuesto que fue lo primero que vino a tu mente, es dulce y agrio a la vez, quizás es porque "_ella"_ no es muy buena cocinando y casi todo lo que hace tiene un sutil toque casero, pero no es cocina casera, porque aún no está casada, pero seguro que quisiera estarlo con Issei senpai, y por eso se esfuerza demasiado y le resulta así, pero él no parece ser el mismo de siempre. De hecho, últimamente no se fija mucho en cualquiera de nosotras-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese acto sumamente raro. Ella otra vez diciendo demasiadas palabras. Por alguna razón supuso que el _"ella"_ estaba dirigido a Akeno Himejima. Sinceramente, nunca imagino a Rias Gremory llevando a cabo esa clase de labores hogareñas debido a su particular naturaleza y un tanto porque ella era parte de la realeza, o algo así.

Odiaba a la realeza.

Minato probo otro bocado mientras soplo rápidamente con la boca para no quemarse. Inmediatamente entendió el punto a donde quería llegar Toujou Koneko desde un principio, pues el haberlo constatado tan tarde trajo a su mente ciertas memorias que se habían extraviado en el pasado y no había podido hallarlas desde entonces.

Aquel sabor, hizo que inexplicablemente sus ojos fueran en búsqueda de Akeno Himejima, y en consecuencia como siempre desde la primera vez que la observo en el plano estelar de las cosas, las grandes similitudes que ella tenía con cierta persona del pasado cuya personalidad juguetona era similar a la suya, salieron a flote.

_Kushina_

Porque era muy cierto, ella era el vivo reflejo de su personalidad, y era ella lastimosamente llamativa y molesta para nunca dejarlo pasar en alto, como si fuese un castigo divino, y recordarlo todo en conjunto, su sonrisa, su cocina, la manera en la que riñe y en la que vive su vida... recordar todavía... dolía demasiado.

-Pues... si- admitió -Tienes mucha razón, el suave aroma trajo vagos recuerdos a mi mente-

Koneko tomo nota de todas y cada una de sus expresiones faciales, pero no dijo nada, ella también tomo un gran bocado mientras observo el afán de ese extraño hombre a la hora de comer, como si no lo hubiese hecho durante tanto tiempo, y estuviese realmente hambriento por probar algo diferente. Reclino sus brazos en la mesa y se quedó observándolo fijamente.

Si hubiese sido capaz de retirar la vista de él, habría visto a Rias Gremory, unas mesas alejada de ellos, bastante molesta.

-Rias buchou es muy buena cocinando ¿Verdad? -

Minato se atraganto. Y de repente todos esos pensamientos sugerentes a las memorias del pasado fueron intercambiados rápidamente por el tipo de cosas que hacen alusión a un conjunto de ropa interior femenina con bordes llenos de fino encaje negro; la piel blanquecina y figura rolliza pertenecientes a una mujer de cabello rojo demasiado joven, en cuya edad donde todo va al sitio correcto y forma hermosas y orgánicas curvas corporales... y de un momento a otro no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Ella también era ciertamente similar a Kushina, al menos en apariencia.

-S. Si- respondió entrecortadamente, sin embargo, las imágenes de Rias Gremory desnuda no se estaban disolviendo como él quería que pasara. Y todo debido a un incidente embarazoso hace unas semanas atrás, uno de los tantos que han forjado su actual reputación como habitual golpeador que suele acosar también a las mujeres.

-Es bastante deliciosa... ¡Hablo por supuesto de su comida! - Añadió rápidamente.

Para gran alivio Koneko no entendió el trasfondo de su respuesta.

Suspiro.

-Hueles un poco raro- La multitud había pegado un grito cuando ella se colocó a centímetros de su rostro y comenzó a olfatearlo. Minato se alejó un poco, pero ella volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos.

\- ¿Lavanda? - él inquirió.

Koneko probo nuevamente el sabor de su esencia en el aire y frunció el ceño.

-Mas bien como a perro mojado- Minato se encogió de hombros, ella se percató y volvió a dar una calada al aire, rectifico -Con un fresco aroma a lavanda-

-Eso no es algo que le dices a alguien que acabas de conocer, pero... creo que se a dónde va encaminado todo esto-

Por supuesto que Minato sabía cuál era el punto, más cuando en casa deambulaba cierta criatura diminuta que cuenta en su haber con más colas que las que un animal debería tener. Nueve para ser exactos. Y en la escuela hay demasiados demonios que están alertas ante cualquier amenaza potencial.

Debía tener cuidado.

\- ¿Cuál era tu nombre? -

-Mi nombre... - lo pensó por un segundo, aunque supuso que ella ya lo sabía, porque todos lo saben -Minato-

-Toujou Koneko- ella estiro su mano para darle un ligero apretón a la suya -Aunque Rias buchou siempre dice que no es bueno dar tu nombre a las personas extrañas, pero creo que compartiremos a partir de ahora la mayoría de nuestro tiempo, por lo que darte mi nombre tiene sentido-

-Tienes mucha razón- En realidad no tenía sentido, Minato solo lo había dicho por que sí.

-Tú no eres alguien de por aquí, de seguro vienes de muy lejos –

Minato se tensó internamente, ella ni siquiera noto rastro alguno.

-Podría decirse... Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte- Minato se levantó de su asiento y estaba por hacer lo mismo de siempre desde que estaba inmiscuido en esta misión de escolta.

Recordó un poco las palabras de Jiraiya con respecto a esa clase de misiones; Toca, pero no pruebes, mira, pero no juzgues, cuida, pero no ames, nunca dejes que te vean cuidando, se cómo los perros, que nadie sepa que estás ahí, a la expectativa... pero siempre fiel. Irse de ahí era lo más coherente, ya que era contradictorio estar al lado de Toujou Koneko. El era un sucio y maloliente perro callejero y ella, un lindo gatito de hogar.

Ella también formaba parte del trato, ya que ella también era una de las personas preciosas para Yasaka, y ella había hecho tanto por él, como devolverle un poco de la fe perdida.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -

Ella sujeto su mano con fuerza y a él le pareció sorprendente verlo en persona y no solo escrito en un papel. Para su diminuto tamaño poseía una fuerza respetable, Koneko tenía un agarre de hierro y él, claramente impotente no podía zafarse de ella sin que estuviese implicado el uso de fuerza "sobrenatural". Pero nadie tenía que verlo, nadie podía saber, que él también era "especial".

Mucho menos Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri y sus noblezas que estaban tan cerca.

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer-

-No te lo has terminado- La cara de Koneko estaba ligeramente contraída y lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo -Comételo-

Un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Minato.

-S.…si –

Podría molestarse, pero no lo hizo. Solo obedeció sin objetar.

_¿Por qué la dejo hacerlo?_

Quizás ese era el cambio determinante en la marcha que estaba necesitando urgentemente, aunque realmente se preguntó si su vida en este mundo hasta ahora había resultado tan interesante, observo a Koneko impasible en su asiento y se preguntó como habría sido su personalidad y futuro si hubiese sido un poco más ríspido en los momentos cumbre, justo como ella.

_¿Sería una persona más feliz si su fuerza y convicción hubieran sido en todo momento su punto más fuerte para ofrecer al mundo? ¿Sería más compasivo de lo que ya era? ¿Hubiese fallado menos? ¿Kushina... no habría muerto? ¿Naruto no hubiese tenido que sufrir en sus años futuros el martirio de la soledad? _

Minato supuso que era inútil preguntárselo, porque el pasado estaba totalmente hecho, y no había vuelta de hoja... debido a que su corta historia como Hokage había terminado.

No le sorprendió entonces, tomando nota en el presente, que Koneko se había sentido ofendida cuando él no había, desde el comienzo, apreciado su compañía en la forma que ella había esperado que lo hiciera. No es que sintiera que él era una persona sumamente especial para ella, lejos de cualquier comparación, pero supuso que le había molestado que en ese momento estuviera evadiéndola como había hecho durante mucho más de dos años con casi todas las personas que trataron de acercársele.

Probablemente, solo estaba acostumbrada a ser una niña mimada, y pensándolo bien, él era un hombre sin realmente un compromiso que todavía permanecía obstinadamente impasible.

Minato sonrió débilmente.

Quizás si fuese menos rígido y se dejara llevar un poco... las cosas podrían resultar un poco distintas. Quizás ahora sí podrían hacer clic.

...

Rias estaba molesta, más bien furiosa, sobretodo porque por enésima vez, Yuri sensei estaba retrasando a propósito la clase 5 molestos minutos debido a una _perturbación indeseada,_ por así decirlo. Y eso no tuvo otro significado que estar inútilmente sentada en clase sin hacer nada en absoluto, mientras en su oficina esperaba una gran cantidad de papeleo concerniente a su nobleza, y mientras tanto, el idiota de Namikaze Minato no se aparecía por ningún lado. Simplemente no pudo entender que, entre tantas personas, Nikaido Yuri le tuviese tanta consideración.

Ella suspiró, tratando de calmarse mientras le devolvió la mirada a Akeno y ella le sonrió sin aparente motivo, tratando de no enfocar sus pensamientos en torno a cierta persona de cabello rubio, pero era inevitable, teniendo en cuenta las modestas facciones fenotípicas de todos los alumnos que compusieron el cómputo total de estudiantes de la academia, siendo él, la contraposición a la regla. Era bastante alto, con el cabello rubio, piel blanquecina, unas ojeras prominentes que adornaron sus enormes ojos azules, los cuales contrastaron enormemente con los típicos orbes oscuros y pequeños de los hombres y mujeres de este país.

Según Yuri sensei, él era un estudiante de intercambio de Norteamérica sin familia que había quedado huérfano desde una edad muy temprana, pero francamente ella sabía por algún motivo oculto que eso era una completa mentira. No obstante, no fueron precisamente aquellas características físicas las que saltaron a la vista, si no más bien, su inconfundible tono de voz bajo, el cual había provocado un ligero e inexplicable escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Y aunque pudiese parecer injusto desde el punto de vista de los seres humanos, ella sintió una extraña aversión a su presencia, y que por increíble que parezca, su mejor amiga Akeno no compartió el sentimiento en absoluto.

Ella escucho la puerta deslizarse y frunció el ceño cuando vio la luz febril en el rostro de su reina. Quizás, la única razón aparente por la cual Rias Gremory odiaba a Namikaze Minato era porque el muy desgraciado actuaba como si nada ni nadie alrededor suyo existiera, incluida Akeno y recientemente _¿Koneko?_

_¿A caso es contagioso? _

-Vaya, vaya eso es nuevo- Yuri sonrió tontamente en consonancia con Akeno, de hecho, ellas eran las únicas personas en toda la academia que no tenían dibujado en el rostro una mueca de completa insatisfacción al chocar con la intimidante mirada de Minato. Sinceramente no conocía a otras además de ellas dos -Generalmente nunca regresas después del receso-

Ella vio como Minato frunció el ceño prominentemente ante la innecesaria observación de Nikaido Yuri, solo que el día de hoy la insatisfacción se había esfumado de su rostro mucho más rápido que de costumbre. _¿A caso iba a sonreír?_ No puede ser posible. _¿Y que es lo que faltaba? ¿Iba a dejar de ausentarse, se esmeraría, sería el primero de la clase y después se apoderaría de todo el maldito colegio?_

Ella posó los brazos en el pupitre observando la tonta sonrisa de Yuri.

-Supongo que por algo se empieza, Minato kun-

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – él preguntó, copiando sus gestos faciales, curvando sus labios en una irremediable sonrisa.

Y en efecto, lo hizo. Personalmente no era una de aquellas muecas de absoluta dicha que Issei le propinó y que de hecho hacían que su corazón palpitase desaforadamente, pero pudo comprender vagamente la razón del estupor que él causó en Akeno casi a primera vista.

Debió admitir que era lindo cuando no estaba tratando de asesinar a las personas con la mirada. Todo en conjunto, era una agradable vista.

-Pensé que para ti era mucho más importante tu trabajo de medio tiempo que estar más de la mitad del día aquí recluido, haciéndote perder el tiempo-

-Entonces ¿Quieres que me retire? –

Realmente no era para tanto. Rias frunció el ceño al contemplar como Akeno empezó a parecerse a una de esas tontas _"fangirls"._

-No, de hecho, es todo lo contrario Minato kun. Me alegra que estés aquí. Quizás aun no logres comprenderlo, pero esto te servirá en el futuro para encontrar un buen empleo-

-Si, supongo que si-

-Y dicho esto, creo que desde ahora debes cambiar de sitio Minato kun, a lo lejos no puedo verte bien, y todo por eso desde ahora te sentarás al lado de Noa. Vamos, hazlo-

El aula de clases estaba en completo silencio y el aire pesado estaba colmado de absoluta incredulidad, todos escucharon lo que dijo ella sin ningún problema, pero aún así no podían creer lo que sus oídos captaron. Tenía que ser una equivocación, considerando siempre el preámbulo de la antítesis existente entre ambos, ya que eran como el sol y la luna, el norte y el sur… un perro y un gato… realmente no había motivo alguno que justificara la aversión mutua, pero era obvio que entre ella y él existió una rivalidad sin sentido, con cierta tendencia a favor de Noa Kashima por obvias razones.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Minato fue el primero en romperse, aunque, realmente casi lo hicieron al unísono, solo que el matiz en la voz de Noa junto a una sonrisa antinatural advirtió que era mejor que se tratase de una broma enferma de muy mal gusto o de lo contrario le rompería pronto el cuello a alguien.

Rias pudo ver como Minato contuvo el aliento, mientras sus profundos ojos azules se desviaron hacia la chica antes mencionada: _Kashima Noa_, una chica que sobresalió a sobremanera sobre el resto de los mortales, y no precisamente por sus virtudes intachables, si no porque entre todos los estudiantes, ella le guardó un rencor infundado casi desde el primer instante en que sus miradas se encontraron de frente. Noa por acto reflejo, le fulmino con la mirada.

\- Vamos Yuri chan ¿A caso me estas castigando? –

-Para nada, solo trato de evitar que te duermas en clase, Minato kun-

-No me dormiré, hoy vengo inspirado Yuri sensei-

-Si, claro- Yuri les devolvió la sonrisa a ambos, solo que la suya era bastante real y triunfante por algún motivo oculto - Pienso que, podrías aprender ciertas cosas de ella, así que déjate de excusas patéticas y siéntate de una vez a su lado. Quizás no lo sepas debido a que eres un bueno para nada y casi no vienes a clase, pero Noa chan es una de las 10 mejores estudiantes del país-

La chica que Yuri menciono se burló ligeramente, fue de hecho un ligero repique al aire, bastante dulcísono para su gusto. Su larga cabellera negra se balanceo cuando se cruzó de brazos amargamente desencantada.

-Dudo que a estas alturas un _idiota_ como él pueda aprender algo de mí, sensei-

Minato bufó y opto por desviar la vista.

-Y yo que pueda hacer sonreír genuinamente a la _bruja_. No tientes tanto al destino Yuri sensei-

Yuri Nikaido sintió que su ceja se contraía antes de volverse hacia la representante de la clase.

\- Aún no he terminado, Minato kun. Akeno san, creo que sería prudente que de ahora en adelante le brindes ciertas tutorías a Minato kun, necesita ponerse al corriente cuanto antes. Sería buena idea que lo hicieras durante y después de clases, por supuesto, si eso no es un gran problema para ti-

Rias jadeo, mientras observo a su amiga cambiar su lugar al frente sin titubear ni oponer resistencia, y vio como ella sonrió genuinamente, como si todo aquello fuera miel para sus oídos.

Minato la miró con aprehensión.

-Sera un placer Nikaido sensei- ella le devolvió la mirada a él quien se encogió torpemente en su sitio -Ya escuchaste a Yuri sensei, espero cuides bien de mí, Namikaze kun-

El asintió torpemente, aunque tomando como siempre nota mental de todas y cada una de sus expresiones faciales más evidentes.

Cuando Yuri empezó a dar su aburrida clase, Rias vio como la pesada mirada de Minato se desvió de manera imperceptible hacia las dos mujeres en cuestión que estaban sentadas a su lado, _custodiándolo_. Pudo observar cómo Kashima Noa fijo su mirada hacia la pizarra y removió un mechón de cabello oscuro de su frente.

_¿A caso se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo? _

Mientras tanto… él estaba sufriendo.

Minato odiaba admitirlo debido a las circunstancias atenuantes del pasado reciente, pero Kashima Noa era bastante linda.

Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, su piel blanca como la nieve, y tenia un trasero demasiado hermoso para dejar pasar desapercibido, aunado a un rostro angelical; aunque sinceramente lo que más le llamó la atención fue esa mirada bastante observadora sobre su entorno, acompañada siempre de una mente brillante, sagaz y calculadora, así que no podía culparla por el hecho de autonombrarse a sí misma como un genio, ya que era la mejor estudiante de aquel colegio, y quizás como lo había dicho Yuri chan, de todo el maldito país.

Podría decir que su mente casi podría rivalizar con la del sabelotodo de Shikaku Nara.

Aparentemente ella era famosa a nivel nacional, y no es que él realmente lo supiera, solo lo escucho a través de los rumores, y no por el simple hecho de sus buenas notas, si no que ella era una artista que viajaba de un lado a otro haciendo un sinfín de presentaciones aún a su corta edad. Quizás trabajaba en un circo o algo así, no estaba muy seguro. Ella era una especie de ídolo inalcanzable entre el demás cuerpo estudiantil, y simplemente no pudo culpar al hecho de tener un cuerpo demasiado encantador, acompañado de una mirada un tanto fría, una voz de ninfa y un talento innato para poder tocar casi cualquier instrumento musical con bastante presteza.

Sin embargo, hablar con ella resulto casi imposible para cualquiera. Tenía un complejo y un aura de absoluta supremacía que a la postre y olvidándose del tiempo pretérito y centrándose de lleno en el presente, le hizo considerar siquiera pedirle que cerrara la estúpida cortina.

Los rayos del sol que se filtraron en el aula de clases impactaron directamente en el rostro de Minato y se le estaban cerrando los parpados.

_-Minato… te estoy hablando, no te duermas- _

Su atención después se postro en Himejima Akeno, y más allá de que ella era simplemente hermosa, la chica más popular justo al lado de su mejor amiga Rias, a diferencia de Kashima Noa, ella era la única que era amable con él y, por ende, adorada por todos en el colegio. No obstante, esa sonrisa que le propino lo puso ciertamente nervioso de una forma indescriptible. Aunque al igual que Rias Gremory o Koneko Toujou, había algo mucho más evidente que calentaba sus más profundos instintos, y por supuesto que no se refirió a su largo cabello negro atado con una cinta naranja, su hermoso rostro y esos labios rosados, sus enormes senos, esa delgada cintura, o ese trasero lindo, sino más bien al informe de Yasaka que habló a detalle de esa extraña energía que gobernaba su cuerpo y que definitivamente no era chackra.

_-Minato ¿Me estas escuchando maldita sea? - _

Sinceramente más allá de la evidente aversión que pudiera existir entre Noa y él, sin olvidarse del vívido contraste de popularidad con Akeno Himejima, esperaba una respuesta mucho mas vocal, por lo menos una nota altisonante de repudio y disgusto evidentes proveniente de ellas, pero todo estaba en completa calma, era casi irreal. _¿Qué no se suponía que todos lo odiaban por aquí?_ Dio un largo bostezo, tratando de no darle tanta importancia a esas cosas tan terrenales.

Se sintió tan bien que cerró completamente los parpados, olvidándose de absolutamente todo acerca de este mundo.

_Hoy quería soñar nuevamente con Naruto. _

Al carajo Yuri chan, Akeno Himejima y la sabelotodo de Noa Kashima. Hoy estaba exhausto de esta y todas las batallas.

Al carajo todos…

\- ¡Minato despierta, estamos en medio de la maldita clase! –

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Minato escucho fuerte y claro el sonido de la palma de Yuri al golpear con fuerza su pupitre, así que abrió los ojos aprisa. En realidad, no era su intención quedarse dormido, ni siquiera supo cuando cerró completamente los ojos, ni por cuanto tiempo lo había hecho, pero las costumbres estaban fuertemente arraigadas, así que fue inevitable. Levanto la cabeza y esbozo la misma sonrisa pícara que en privado siempre surtió efecto en ella.

Y como siempre también, retrocedió rápidamente para esquivar su puño agitado en el aire.

Ella era demasiado lenta para el poderoso _Yondaime_.

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije? -

-Absolutamente todo, Yuri sensei -

Minato mintió con certera confianza y miro hacia la ventana a su derecha con la cabeza abajo. Yuri suspiró.

-Solo para estar segura, repetiré lo que estaba diciendo. Se agradecido y ahora si pon atención maldito-

El asintió afanosamente.

Para él simplemente era inevitable no hacerla entrar en cólera. Era graciosa a veces, aunque en ciertas ocasiones resultaba un tanto incomodo cuando ella cruzaba la línea diciendo frente a todos cosas como: _¿Por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Comiste bien? _o algunas frases un tanto extrañas como _¿Por qué hay rastros de sangre en tu uniforme? ¿Tienes novia? En verdad me sorprendería si la tuvieras ¿Tienes suficientes condones en casa?_

Y francamente no entendía por qué _Yuri chan_ se molestaba en seguir repitiéndolo, como si ella fuese su madre. Él no era para nada un niño pequeño y ella no debía tener la obligación moral de hacerlo, pero simplemente era difícil a veces decirle de frente que solo estaba de paso en este mundo y todo sería pasajero, así que sus esfuerzos no tenían ningún sentido práctico, aun cuando agradeció la molestia. Además, estaba cansado, no había dormido mucho, al menos no desde que alguna clase de deidad lo trajo a la fuerza a este mundo tan lúgubre y hostil, por lo que todo aquello de lo cual siempre le había reprochado ella tuvo sus fundamentos.

Si hubiese volteado hacia el extremo opuesto, hubiese visto a Akeno Himejima sonreír cálidamente, de hecho, lo estuvo haciendo desde que lo vio dormitar tan apaciblemente.

…

Cuando terminó la clase, Akeno observo a Minato salir con el rabillo del ojo, así que ella guardó rápidamente sus cosas y corrió tras él.

A pesar de todos los rumores y ofensas dirigidas a él en base al cotilleo previo de verlo siendo esposado y metido a la fuerza en un vehículo policial, a ella le pareció lindo en un sentido práctico, teniendo en cuenta la semejanza que había entre él y su compañero y amigo Kiba. Akeno lo había decidido, aún si Yuri sensei no se lo hubiese pedido, ella iba a empezar sus "tutorías", y aunque en el pasado no habría importado demasiado, hoy estaba teniendo dificultades para hacer caso omiso de todo el parloteo incesante de sus admiradoras, por lo que solo se enfocó en mirar a los demás alumnos por debajo de los hombros, sin enfocarse en saludar a rostros desconocidos que eran insignificantes para ella.

Y cuando por fin le dio alcance y pudo observar su espalda, ella frunció el ceño. Estaba bastante irritada, pero debido a que era demasiado elegante, no lo demostró en público. No ignoró a la muchedumbre molesta por el simple hecho de que aborreciera la adulación, ella amaba ser admirada - era parte de su doble naturaleza, sino porque también era consiente de que algunos susurros malintencionados estaban dirigidos hacia él.

-Namikaze kun- Ella lo llamó.

Aún no se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre. Así que con el vértigo fluyendo ferozmente a través de sus venas, corrió entre la multitud y atrapó su muñeca. Inmediatamente sintió como él se tensó al simple contacto de una forma un tanto inusual, considerando su naturaleza humana. La forma en la que reacciono, hacia suponer que él estaba preparado para luchar a cualquier contacto efímero, como si fuese un instinto de supervivencia.

Minato se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, ella se estaba repitiendo a sí misma que estaba siendo insistente con él solo por el hecho de que Yuri sensei le había pedido que lo ayudara con sus estudios, nada tuvo que ver con aquello de estar buscando la excusa perfecta para hablar con él y ser mucho más cercanos, algo así como buenos amigos. Y todo porque nada en él parecía cuadrar, y no fue precisamente lo que todo el mundo vio a simple vista. No, por supuesto que no fue el cabello rubio, o sus hermosos ojos azules…

La bolsa de Minato cayó al piso debido a la inusitada reacción de su parte. Pero no estaba molesto en absoluto, simplemente se agachó y empezó a recogerlas del piso. Ella no resistió el impulso de ayudar, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando de entre sus pertenencias se asomó un kunai singular en el suelo junto a todos los libros y no pudo resistirse a recogerlo.

Ella estaba bastante intrigada con su diseño. Tenía tres bordes filosos.

Ella lo devolvió y le sonrió mientras lo puso en su mano. Minato se había congelado momentáneamente mientras lo tomó con cautela.

-Gracias- él dijo.

Su voz tranquila, era algo profunda e impuso cierto aire autoritario. Ella sonrió, definitivamente Minato no era feo, debió admitirlo, él era capaz de rivalizar férreamente con su compañero Yuto Kiba en ese aspecto. Pero debido a los rumores estúpidos, la antipatía de Rias hacia él que se volvió generalizada y una cara constantemente malhumorada… fue el antídoto perfecto para desviar casi todas las miradas del público femenino.

Y de pronto ella enmudeció cuando él se puso de pie y ella hizo lo mismo; cuando sus ojos se encontraron lo más cerca que ha podido recordar pudo atisbar el hechizo incandescente que hizo efecto en su psique, de hecho, no habían captado toda su atención hace más de un mes solo por su belleza inusual y profundidad, al igual que los de Kiba, eran el complemento perfecto para rematar sus buenos rasgos faciales, pero… a diferencia de los vivaces glóbulos oculares de su compañero, los suyos estaban sumamente tristes por alguna razón fuera de su conocimiento.

Eso le provocó una ligera e inusitada hinchazón en el corazón.

Reconoció esa mirada en otros tiempos, por lo que verlo esbozar esa mueca de insatisfacción fue verse a ella misma a un espejo antes de formar parte de la familia de Rias. Rápidamente plasmo una sonrisa exuberante en su rostro. Encontró dificultades para hablar, así que se alegro cuando el tomo la iniciativa.

-Supongo que pretendes hacer aquello que ha dicho Yuri sensei, pero descuida. No necesito ninguna ayuda externa. Lo siento en verdad, pero tu devoción creo que no tiene fundamentos-

Akeno parpadeo, sin comprender de qué estaba hablando. De hecho, nunca lo había escuchado decir tantas palabras dirigidas a ella en especifico. Siempre era _"Mujer esto…_ _Mujer lo otro…"_ Así fue con todas las niñas a su alrededor que tuvieron la mínima pizca de valor y sentimiento a flor de piel para hablarle. Respecto a los hombres… eso nunca ha sucedido.

Absolutamente todos le temieron.

-Pero yo no te estaba preguntando si querías- Ella lo volvió a tomar de la mano y pudo atisbar la perplejidad dibujada en su fino rostro. Seguro que su audacia lo cogió con la guardia baja – Esto es importante para ti, mucho más de lo que crees ¿a caso nadie te ha dicho que necesitas socializar? Anda, yo te ayudare con aquello-

Ella sonrió delicadamente, asegurándose de decirlo con una voz fuerte para que los estudiantes a su alrededor la escucharan claramente. Estaba riendo internamente y no por el desconcierto de Minato, si no porque podía garantizar que todos supieron quién era el infame de Namikaze Minato. Ya se pudo imaginar los absurdos rumores, el niño muy malo la academia Kuoh la había tomado por la fuerza para hacerla suya. Y ciertamente no se había ganado ese título porque sí, él era intimidante para cualquiera, inclusive para ella, por lo que todo fue una apuesta.

-No lo había dicho antes, pero, debido a las circunstancias, debo decir que me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor, Namikaze kun-

Esta vez la expresión de Minato cambio, fue un cambio casi imperceptible, pero ella pudo notarlo. Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente dubitativos. El era tan fácil de leer, ya que sus sentimientos a flor de piel se expresaron con claridad en su rostro. Supuso que estaba absorto de ver que ella entre todas las mujeres le había dirigido la palabra, asombrado de que ella hubiese reconocido su existencia, y estupefacto de escuchar que ella dijera esas palabras. Bueno, mas o menos en ese orden jerárquico.

-Pues, eso si que es nuevo, supongo que tuvo la razón después de todo este tiempo-

Ella inclino su cabeza de manera inquisitiva.

-¿Ha tenido la razón? ¿En qué ha tenido la razón ese amigo tuyo? -

-No es amigo mío, de hecho, es todo lo contrario- El aclaró.

Akeno parpadeo cuando él empezó a alejarse de ella. - ¡Espera Namikaze kun! ¿A caso estoy siendo demasiado entrometida? -

-No lo estas siendo, Akeno san. Solo que todo esto es innecesario, Yuri sensei lo sabe perfectamente, ya que todo es pasajero, nada dura y no me agradan para nada las despedidas-

-Suenas evasivo, muy sorprendente para alguien que a mi parecer parece hambriento de tener nuevamente a alguien con quien hablar. Quizás no lo parezca, pero soy una excelente compañera de conversación-

Ella le sonrió, incluso con mayor amabilidad, solo que esta vez no anticipo a Minato detenido por completo, como si hubiese un fuerte debate en su interior respecto al hecho de interactuar o no con ella.

Pero para él era inevitable rememorar el rostro cálido de Kushina cada vez que llegaba a casa, porque ella estaba en todas partes, dentro y fuera de su mente y eso lo atormentaba. Y aquí estaba esta mujer, que junto con Koneko estaban probando férreamente toda su maldita cordura. Si, la soledad era la clave para conservar vívida su sensatez, y esta a su vez era una delgada línea que conectaba con el pasado patidifuso que había dejado hace tiempo atrás y no quería dejar atrás.

Minato se dio la vuelta, ignorando abiertamente a Akeno. El se giro nuevamente y se enfrento a ella, haciendo lo mejor para no mirarla, aunque al final simplemente le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a medida de disculpa.

-Me temo será en otra ocasión, si me disculpas. Debo ir al trabajo -

Con eso, él la dejo ahí. No deseaba tener amigos, puesto que el destino se encargaba de alejarlos de su protección irremediablemente. Y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir el mismo dolor nuevamente. Quizás ella lo entendería.

Ella suspiró cuando lo vio marcharse.

_¿Estaba enfadada por su evidente rechazo?_ En absoluto, apenas estaba comenzando el juego.

…

Mas tarde, Minato pensó en la conversación anterior, y en la cantidad de fuerza de voluntad que requirió para alejarse de Akeno; no es que él quisiera que realmente entendiera el punto al que quiso llegar, solo quería salir de esa situación incomoda de una vez por todas. Así que salir a tomar el aire, estar fuera de la ciudad era una mejor idea que pensar, en solitario si es mejor, porque todo aquello sirvió como una pequeña pizca de prevención, inadecuada quizás, pero era algo que irremediablemente debía hacer.

Su estancia en este mundo estaba contada y sería doloroso para todos, no solo para él cuando llegara el momento de despedirse.

Por lo general Yasaka siempre lo acompañaba en sus misiones; pero desde hace más de un mes había preferido hacerlo solo. Mientras corría y saltaba por el bosque en repleta penumbra, recordó aquella decisión. En su memoria, clara y nítida sintió la sorpresa de ella y su evidente preocupación:

_"¿Minato? ¿Qué estas diciendo? No puedes ir tu solo... ¿estas loco?"_

Posiblemente lo estaba, quería estarlo. Realmente necesitaba algo distinto.

_"Por supuesto que puedo, debo hacerlo, después de todo esos hijos de perra y yo tenemos que saldar cuentas tarde o temprano"_

Eso era una mentira.

_"Pero dime ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por que has tomado semejante decisión?"_

_"Eso Yasaka, es cosa que forma parte del negocio, y en esa clase de andaduras no puedes detenerte ni un solo momento por culpa de los clientes"_

Ella lo tomo del brazo, sin embargo, Minato ni siquiera se inmuto por ello, y por supuesto que tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo.

_"No lo entiendo en verdad ¡Sabes bien que ellos son absurdamente poderosos y estás en desventaja! No quiero… no queremos que nada malo te pase Minato"_

_"Sabes bien que ese no es el asunto en cuestión aquí, Yasaka"_

Minato se observo a si mismo reflejado en los ojos color miel de ella, vio la febril luz en sus ojos azules a través del filtro de su profunda preocupación maternal.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ella había entendido el punto a donde quería llegar, el rostro de Minato se relajo un poco. Simplemente no quería admitirlo de manera tan abierta, pero no quería que ni ella ni nadie sufrieran con su abrupta partida.

Ella lo alcanzo de nuevo cuando ya se estaba marchando. Realmente Minato sintió como Yasaka se estaba debatiendo en el interior, preguntándose si aquella decisión era la mas acertada, dejándole a su suerte, y si a caso lo había ofendido de alguna u otra forma.

_"Esto nada tiene que ver contigo, tonta" _Era lo que Minato necesito, porque si continuaba junto a ella, quizás seria mas fácil flaquear y cortar todo de tajo, seria mas fácil traicionar su confianza si se lo ponía tan fácil. El no quería las cosas demasiado fáciles.

El se volteó para examinar su expresión.

_"Pero no irás a intentar aquello de nuevo, no iras de nuevo hacia las luces parpadeantes ¿verdad?"_

Minato en respuesta movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

_"¿Te estoy incomodando Minato? Si es así solo dilo y yo..."_

Minato levanto una ceja.

_"No necesito que hagas mas por mi de lo que has hecho, ya te he dicho que soy bastante capaz de hacerlo todo por mi propia cuenta"_

_-"Pero..._

El sonrió para tranquilizarla. Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, y supuso que estas se tornaron de un tono rojizo debido al contraste de temperatura entre sus manos congeladas y sus pómulos tibios. 

_-Tal parece que no sabes con quien estas hablando, espero que no hayas olvidado lo que soy... y quién fui"_

_"¿Pero no te irás?"_

Suspiro.

_"No creo que pueda hacerlo con alguien como tu que me necesita más que a nadie. Eso te lo prometo con mi vida"_

Ella midió su expresión por un largo momento... y suspiro.

Justo en ese momento, Minato había captado la presencia del enemigo, así que salió de sus memorias. Era difícil mostrar entusiasmo, incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias, por una batalla que apenas había levantado una centésima su animo. En esos momentos, la memoria de esa chica Akeno fresca en su mente, y el color de su cabello que revolvió un poco sus ideas, fue lo que encendió la chispa de su determinación.

Observo la silueta borrosa del enemigo, e inmediatamente cambio su postura hacia una posición de ataque furtivo y dejo que el poco animo de hacerlo por _"todos ellos"_ lo guiara silenciosamente hacia su potencial presa.

_¿A caso Akeno, Yasaka y Koneko tenían la razón?_

Posiblemente. No tenia ánimos de hacer mucho en realidad, pero no quería matar sus ilusiones, ni tampoco las propias…

Unas horas mas tarde:

Estaba mucho mas frío cuando volvió a la ciudad, de eso no había duda alguna. La nieve lo congelo todo a su paso; era como si una delgada capa de azúcar hubiese espolvoreado todo: las líneas del tren, cada rama de los arboles, cada casa, cada auto… todo estaba completamente cubierto de hielo. Se quedo junto al balcón de su hogar, esperando a que saliera el sol, helado y sin expresión, como una roca sentado mirando los copos de nieve caer, mirando fijamente tratando de encontrar el cielo negro.

Hoy tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Kushina y Naruto estaba indeleblemente grabada en su mente.


End file.
